All ABout You
by Hibisha
Summary: Gazelle loves Burn deeply but how will he notice if he's always thinking about himself? Can Gazelle go along with her charade? Or will she finally have to break away? BurnXfemaleGazelle


Hibisha: My first Gazelle and Burn fic...

Stryker: You wrote a yaoi?

Hibisha: Hell no! I made Gazelle a girl!

The other best friend: And how does he feel about that?

Hibisha: Umm...let me get back at you on that one later...

Voices from outside: Ohhhhh Hibisha! We have a gift for you...

Stryker: That sounds like Burn...

Hibisha (muttering) : No...that sounds like my cue...to LEAVE!

(Hibisha jumps out of the window as soon as Gazelle and Burn walk in carrying a freeze ray and a flame thrower)

Burn: WHERE IS SHE?

Stryker: Half way across the country by the looks of it.

Gazelle: I have a tracking device on her...Good God! Thank God she doesn't own inazuma Eleven...God knows what she would have done then

The other best friend: But she did turn you into a girl so it wasn't a yaoi pairing...(looks at Gazelle) And by the look on your face...you **didn't **know that...

Gazelle: I WILL MURDER HER! SHE WILL PAY!

Burn: She turned Gazlle into a girl...? oh hahahahaha!

Dark Corner: But she paired him up with you num-num...

Burn: Zonex? Wai-WHAT! She did what?

* * *

><p><strong>"<span>All About You<span>" (April Start)**

Gazelle could feel herself blush as her arch rival, the captain of the prominence team made his way towards her. Lately, she had been doing that a lot. It was totally out of proportion for her to behave like this. It had all started when she had first met that big-headed, bratty, pig-headed, jerk-faced low-down asshole whose name she couldn't say without at least abusing him once. Of course that was after the Alie-program...before that they had been good friends. When she had first set eyes on him, her heart had pounded in her chest like it was trying to break through her rib-cage...he was just so damn cute! He seemed to be a wee-bit interested in her as well as far as she could tell.

After the formal hi-hello, he had asked her to help him with his pranks, an honor, Rean had told her, that was unlike any other. Rean was a really pesky orange-head who had this massive crush on Burn but unlike Gazelle, she had decided to tell the whole world about it...Wait!

Gazelle didn't have a crush on Burn...did she? She couldn't decide. He had been such a good friend before but his ego had taken over him. His desire to be the best had taken over his senses leaving nothing but a mere puppet which meant to conquer everything. She was starting to have doubts about Burn and his so called 'love' for her. Not that he had ever said that he loved her...It was just an assumption.

Argh! She was going out of her mind! Here was a perfectly beautiful Saturday afternoon and she was sitting in her room brooding...How stupid! Not that it mattered of course...nothing seemed to matter to her these days except him. She was too blindly in love with him that she didn't realize that he had, without even knowing, taken over her life. She hardly did anything without consulting him about it first.

She had been fine before he had come along with his perfect face and his awesome bloody hair! Why was she so out of control when he was around. It was as if she was shaped by his choices and it was true in a way. He HAD warped her personality over the years.

In the beginning it had need just her but later on, she had noticed that he was getting busier and busier. Or was it that she had never noticed it before because she had been too in loe with his voice to give any importance to what he was saying. She had a sinking suspicion that he had never really loved her at all. Just kept her around for the popularity boost and then thrown her around when he had gotten what he wanted. Life wasn't fair she thought. Why her? Why had she been cursed with a bad romance? Why was she so damn unlucky? She thought about the past but couldn't remember anything other than what Burn had said or how he had shot that winning goal yesterday.

GAH! She gritted her teeth in frustration. He was taking over her mind now! She had to stop doing this.

"My name is Suzuno Fusuuke and I'm sixteen years old. I'm ridiculously beautiful and often mistaken for a guy because of my slender or rather flat figure. Girls ask me out all the time. I live in an orphanage and have been living in it ever since I was disowned four years ago by my parents and I had a sister" Gazelle chanted mentally to try and take her mind off the obnoxious Adonis she unwillingly loved.

But her efforts to keep him out of her mind were in vain. He was her drug. She was too in love to ignore him. But she couldn't enjoy loving him and the feeling. Of course not. No, she had to be in love with the most conceited guy in the world and watch him love himself instead of her. Her love was unrequited if anyone who looked at the facts would say.

She sighed. Burn seemed to think that the world revolved around him. And where did that leave her? In the side-lines. That was always the case with him. He asked for her help to form Chaos but as soon as they were trouncing Raimon Eleven, Burn began to take the game in his own hands. The result was unexpected when they began to win. But nothing she said seemed to make him believe that he needed her. He seemed to be in love with victory and since that only came when he won, he had to win every single thing he tried. But in all that excitement, he always forgot about her and she was always left with a broken heart. Didn't she deserve to be happy? Wasn't she good enough to be included in the victory or his heart? Was she some how in some way not capable of handling his love?

There was a knock on her door. She looked up to see Burn poke his head in the room.

"Gazelle!" he exclaimed cheerfully, "I wondered where you were. I have to go get the groceries. Wanna tag along?" She nodded, a happy smile lighting her face. Oh well, she thought, grabbing her purple jacket, its better than nothing. If he took her out on a ride...well...that qualified as a sign he liked her right? He was bouncing ahead in front of her.

Then he said those words. Those words that made her die inside. The words which tore at her heart and left it to bleed to death.

"I would have asked Rean but she's busy" he said, glancing at her. Gazelle's heart stopped. Asked...Rean? So she was the second banana? To Rean? Her hear felt torn.

"Gazelle? Why'd you stop?" Burn asked her, his face filled with confusion. She gave him one look of contempt and then whirled around, racing into her room.

"Gazelle!" Burn was obviously puzzled but she just slammed the door on his face. Where was her happy ending? What ever happened to the good old knight in shinning armour scene? Instead she was stuck with a guy who was too busy wrapped up in himself to even notice her. She gave an inaudible sniff. Why didn't he realize that he should at least try to think about her for a change?

She spent all of her time on him, wasting it on trivial things like tagging along for a little grocery run. Why did he always forget about her as a person? Why did he never remember the fact that she was herself a female? A female who was obviously willing to endure all of the hurt he sent hurtling towards anyone who cared about him and was willing to endure his ego. It was useless trying to think of what he might have been thinking. He was to complicated to figure out. The fact that he was just so simple to the eye made him an even more complex person and his emotions seemed to be either not there or intricately woven into his heart. So deep and well-stitched that it was impossible to see the ends at all...

And the threads themselves Gazelle added with an ironic smile .

"Gazelle?" Burn continued to pound on her door but she turned deaf to that and concentrated on something worthwhile...Like giving herself a manicure.

Hmmmm...she should give herself a pedicure while she was at it. Burn could just fuck off with Rean for all she cared! In fact he could even _fuck _Rean and still she wouldn't care!

Why couldn't he see past the end of his own nose...His own perfect little nose...good grief, this was gonna be harder than she had anticipated if she was gonna just swoon over his nose! What would happen if she started thinking about his hair...his luscious, thick red...OK! Stop it! She ordered herself. Burn had stopped pounding on her door. She sighed with relief. She glanced out of the window and her heart lurched. Burn was walking towards his brand new red sports car with Rihonne trailing after him. She looked away, forcing the tears back so that they wouldn't fall. She blinked and felt the tears recede a bit. But she knew she could expect a shower later in the night.

When she was alone.

"I thought you said everyone was busy.." she murmured to no one in particular. Of course it was just another lie. He thought he was a big-shot, that he was a super-star and that he could get away with anything he did...well! That was about to change! Once and for all. If he wanted her then he would have to come straight out and tell her or...she gulped.

She hadn't thought up of an 'or else' yet..so far it was a lose-lose situation for her. It had always been like that for her. She had lost her mother, her family, her friends, matches and other things she had never forgotten.

Gazelle hated to admit it but she knew she was sensitive and had spent many a night crying into her pillow for her mother and her father both of whom had found her lacking. So lacking that they had sent her away even though they could have afforded to keep her there no problem. Their mansion had been big enough for her to live her entire life there without ever meeting her parents.

She missed her best friends Heather Bell and Elena Carters. She missed her cat Fluffy and most of all, she missed her sister. Her sister had left the world peacefully twelve years after Gazelle had been born. Gazelle remembered how her sister had loved her and made her feel welcome amongst strangers. She had truly felt loved with her.

Suzanne Fusuuke had departed the world with a smile and had told Gazelle to live for her. So it wasn't like suicide was an option.

That afternoon was probably the worst afternoon she had spent in her life. No wait, the worst was when she had first met him. A flashback of that day consumed her. She tried to fight it but she soon fell into the depths of her memories.

**FLASHBACK:**

_A twelve year old Gazelle sat on the swing set, staring at her feet. She had just been sent to the orphanage. She missed her mom and dad. She let out a sniff and blinked back her tears. She couldn't cry. Her dad had always detested her when she cried. So she just sat there, in a purple windbreaker and black jeans. Her thick bangs were clipped back by a single butterfly clip._

_How could her momma not want her there? Why wasn't Suzanne there to make her feel better?_

_She knew why._

_Gazelle had always been a precocious child and she knew she'd never see her sister again except for in pictures and her dreams. Her mother didn't want her there because she had never loved Gazelle at all. She had loved Suzanne and had kept Gazelle there for Suzanne's sake. As soon as Suzanne had died, her mother hadn't wasted a second in getting rid of the second less attractive, less prosperous child. Gazelle hadn't been smart enough or good enough for her parents so as a result, she had been disowned. Abandoned at the orphanage._

_Gazelle continued to wallow in self pity, her eyes dimmed with pain._

_Suddenly she felt something slam into her head. She stumbled slightly before regaining her composure and resumed her staring contest with the ground._

_"Oi!" a voice shattered the golden silence that had enveloped her. She didnt even flinch. "Oi! You there! Can you please toss me that soccer ball?" the person was obviously very thick and did not seem to get a hint. But she was as stubborn as a mule and kept staring at the ground. Suddenly she felt someone poke her in the head._

_"Hey! You deaf or something?" She kept staring at the ground. How tactless could a person be? If she was new here then he must have realized that she had just lost her family and did not wish to speak. The boy let out his breath in one great whoosh._

_"Hmph!" he said, his voice crawling under her skin. It suggested I'm the best so bow down to me. "What a guy! I bet you can't play soccer."_

_"Wrong on both accounts." she said loftily, "One, I'm a girl, and two, I can whip your sorry ass at soccer." She raised her eyes to meet his but the sight that met them was incredible._

_A guy who was her age stood there. He had the most luscious and thick red hair and his eyes were burning golden orbs that sent chills down her back. The guy seemed taken aback for five seconds before:_

_"Pft!" he said, turning around and putting his hands behind his head, "Guess I'm still the hottest guy around" and then he began to walk away._

_Gazelle was left to stare after him. What on earth did he mean by that?_

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

"That's it!" Gazelle said sitting up straight. This was the last straw! She grabbed her jacket and flew down stairs. She saw Burn and Rihonne get in the car and drive away...when he came back...she's be waiting...oh yes...She'd show him up.

She quickly turned the tv on and sat down on the couch, acting as if she had been there the entire evening. She needed to look casual. And fixing the flickering screen with a blank gaze, she pretended to be absorbed with a guy giving some elaborately made up girl flowers in the middle of the night.

"I'm baaaaack!" Burn announced walking in, his arms loaded with bags. She jut gave him a cold stare and resumed staring at the screen blankly. Good thing for her that she always stared at the tv with a blank gaze or else Hitomiko-san or Father would have figured it all out. Gazelle heard a sigh behind her and she couldn't help but smirk. She'd show him that he wasn't the only guy around. She wouldn't let him walk all over her feelings like that and just let him get away with it. He would pay for hurting her.

She wouldn't and couldn't let him trample her feelings anymore. Her pride wouldn't allow it! Besides, what about her self-respect? No, there was too much at stake here. It wasn't just all about him. It was about her too. she was in this as well and she'd make him see that if it was the last thing she did...That sick attitude of his made her nauseous. Why couldn't a guy be cute AND sweet? Was there a law against it?

Who did he think he was, going around acting like the center of the world. Ignoring him wasn't going to be easy especially because his presence was made known to all by audible sighs, snorts or loud comments. She continued thinking about chocolates, her face dreamy when she felt two arms wrap around her. In alarm, she spun around on the couch to come face to face with none other than Mr.I'm-the-best captain of Prominence looking at her with a smug expression on his face.

"Come on Gazelle. Why the sad face? I'll make it better...I got you something." Burn whispered. Gazelle stared at him in open surprise befor sneering and pushing him away roughly, causing him to topple to the floor with a distinct thud. She huffed while getting off the couch and slowly walked away.

"You know you want me." She heard him snicker behind her but she continued to walk away. She couldn't let him get to her. Stupid damn ass-holic son of a bitch! She raged as she flounced up the stairs. How dare he just think she'd just fall into his arms?

He thought he could buy her love with money and useless gifts. Well he had a thing coming alright. She, Gazelle of the Orphanage would show that pig-headed Burn that not all girls would fall to his feet. At least, she thought wryly as Rean charged down the stairs squealing Burn-sama with a couple of other girls at her heels, this girl wouldn't. She would NOT sink that low. She'd prove to the world that she COULD resist that incredibly hot guy in the lounging room! I wonder what Nepper's doing she wondered while passing his room to enter hers across the hall..

"Hey Deedee!" A voice behind her called out, making her stop in her tracks. She turned around slowly, a slow smile spreading across her face as her eyes saw the familiar figure of the one called Nepper.

"Speak of the devil and the devil appears." she said sarcastically before remembering that he couldn't read her mind. She giggled then stopped suddenly. Poor Nepper seemed confused. Both because of what she had said and what she had just done. Gazelle was known for her icy cool demeanor so why on earth was she giggling? He must think he's dreaming Gazelle snickered. She couldn't help it. The whole thing was just so funny.

His eyes widened and he tilted his head questioningly. That just made it worse. She started laughing and before he could say anything, she rushed into her room and made sure the door was locked before letting the laughter overtake her completely.

She laughed hysterically and suddenly became aware of the tears streaming down her cheeks and the dull ache in her heart. Her laughter turned to sniffs and her whole body shook with sobs. He couldn't do this to her. Everywhere she looked, she saw reminders of his face, gold eyes burning in her memory. Didn't she deserve to be happy? She couldn't explain her behavior but she knew the cause of it. Nagumo Haruya...The one they had christened Burn had torn her heart and she knew he knew it which only made her more infuriated.

She wiped her tear sodden cheeks and gulped in a few deep breaths before getting up and studying her refelction in the mirror. Thick white hair fell down in the image's eyes and a pair of tear bedimmed dark fringed teal eyes met her gaze. Her skin was paler than even usual but her face was red and swollen due to all that crying. Despite a slight tremor in her lips, the girl staring back at Gazelle looked defiant and stubborn.

An accurate match with her current emotions Gazelle thought with satisfaction. She turned around to study her room and many objects caught her eye. She walked over to the perfume on her dressing table and picked it up. As she was toying with it in her hands, Gazelle was struck by an idea. She would get rid of all of the gifts he had showered her with over the years. With that thought in mind, she pulled out an old card board box from under her bed and started throwing perfumes, jewellery, ribbons and hair accessories. She paused when she came to the old teddy bear he had given her when they had been twelve but quickly shoved her doubts into the box along with the bear. She spent the entire evening stuffing the box with his stuff. She pulled out another box because the first one had been crammed to the top with various pobjects.

She was proud of herself. Gazelle surveyed her room with a satisfied glance It was much cleaner now that the junk in it that usually cluttered it was gone. Like for example that stupid alarm clock which never rung. Stupid thing. Just like him, it never worked for her.

Gazelle taped the boxes up and then picked one up to take it outside...Or tried to anyway. The box made her sag as the weight fell on her arms. She put it down with a groan and stared at them in desperation. Why wouldn't the creep just leave her alone? Even his stuff was being stubborn and refused to leave. She hurried out the door and spied a red head bobbing down the stairs.

Perfect she thought, a slow smile spreading across her tired dusty face. Who better than him?

"KIYAMA!" She whisper-screamed. The red head whipped around and two kind eyes stared back at her inquisitively.

"Come here! NOW! I need your help!" She whispered and motioned with her hands to come into her room. He silently followed her at her heels.

"I need you to help me with something." Gazelle told him with a smile hoping he wouldn't do what all guys did when asked for help by a female.

"Will you look at that? Little old Deedee needs my help." Hiroto Kiyama grinned at her. "What can I do you for?" He teased.

Gazelle noticed the rude comment and smirked before lugging the heavier box into his arms. She noted with perverse pleasure that his knees buckled a little before he gained his balance and pretended it was no big deal.

"Oh and Kiyama. By the way, you followed me into my room without question. Reina got you trained that well or was it just all that extra practise you got with Keeve and the other girls? Even the classic line has been ingrained or are you really that big a perv? Honestly...What can I do you for? Thats just lame Kiyama." Gazelle smirked and patted him on the shoulder as his mouth dropped open.

"You're in a bad mood today." was all he said and that was it. He didn't need to say anything else. The two teens made their way past the door, miraculously balancing the boxes and down the hall. THey reached the stairs when Hiroto suddenly stopped in front of her. Gazelle would have bumped into him if it weren't for the fact that she had been walking so slowly under the weight of that damned box. Dear god that idiot caused her pain in ways which were unimaginable. They were _his_stupid gifts and trinkets! She shook herself and stared at Hiroto's unmoving figure.

"Whats the problem Kiyama? Surely you're not telling me you can't handle an itty bitty little box? The captain of Genesis, supreme commander of one of the best teams in the universe, unable to lift even a box. That'll make the headlines alright!" She teased him, letting her box prod his back softly.

"Its not me..Its Burn. He's in the way." Hiroto's voice was annoyed.

Gazelle froze when she heard his name and she felt her back stiffen but she held up her head, her eyes glinting and her voice had a hard edge to it.

"So what of it? Shove him down if you have to. My hands are getting tired." Impatience creeping into her tone.

Hiroto glanced at her before looking at Burn.

"You heard her Burn. Get out of the way. Our hands are killing us." He said politely, his tone neutral. Burn and Hiroto's fights were famous over the town.

"Yeah. Either shove off or get shoved!" Gazelle chirped in.

Burn just stared at her bewildered. He could expect nothing less from Kiyama but Gazelle? Why was she mad at him? What had he done wrong? He continued to stare at her in puzzlement when an icy voice broke into his reverie.

"See something you like Burn?" Gazelle sneered. "I guess you always _did_ like my jacket...Even if its the oldest thing I own. I have to admit, I look pretty hot in almost every thing right Nagumo?"

She went there! Hah! In his face! Everyone knew he hated his real name. He wouldn't let anyone call him anything other than Burn or Torch.

_Although...that just cost me my relationship. _Gazelle thought. She told Hiroto to set down the boxes in the garage. After receiving a small thanks, he left and Gazelle stood there staring at the stuff with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is all that?" a voice shattered her thoughts. She whirled around to see Burn standing there. _Oh crap..._

"Just some stupid stuff that has been cluttering up my room." she replied, shrugging.

"Oh!" he said, "Ummm...Gazelle?" he asked his face suddenly nervous.

"yes?" she asked, her voice as icy as it was with others...no more special treatment. He turned pink and shuffled his feet.

"Umm...I was hoping we could catch a movie sometimes...you and me." he said.

"No thank you." she said, "I am not your slav-wait-WHAT!" she screeched. He looked at her confused.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, slightly taken aback by her behavior. Suddenly he felt like a heavy truck hit him. He looked down and saw Gazelle hugging him tightly. That just sent him to confused-lala land.

"I love you!" Gazelle said into his chest but it sounded more like "I wv choo." because it was muffled. He stared at her before smiling slightly. Then he wrapped his arms around her.

"I take this as a yes." he said smirking. She didn't answer but continued hugging him to death. He laughed.

"Get off me!" he said, trying to push her off. No avail. When he couldn't he just gently lifted her head and kissed her. Gazelle fel her eyes widen before she relaxed and melted into the sweet kiss. In her head she was picturing things like dead dragons, broken tower, etc. (**A/N: LOL!) **She never wanted to let go of him. After a minute or so, Burn pulled back and smiled.

"We should go." he muttered but didn't move. Gazelle smile. Oh yes. He was hers...finally...like destiny had said he would be.

* * *

><p>Burn: like destiny had said he would be? Where does she come up with this corny stuff.<p>

Gazelle: Where is she?

Stryker: In hiding.

The other best friend: Figures.

Zo: She'll pay...plz review people.


End file.
